Catty Noir
Catty Noir is a celebrity, and a famous singer in her world. She transferred to Monster High in the series, and is the fifth werecat. She's passionate of her music, and wanted to join Sora's team for a "multi-world" tour. She even asks Sora if she could join him after he, Stitch, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Jake the Dog, and Marceline helped her and Boo-Lu Cerone with her concert and he accepted. Info Catty is a pop star, idolized by at least part of the Monster High student body, among whom the Ghoul's Night Out cast Personality Catty is a very superstitious person, which is a fact she is aware of herself and readily admits. Much of this is expressed through ritualistic behavior. She always has a piece of a broken mirror with her on stage, always enters the stage left and after having walked under the stage ladder first, always leaves the stage right and then walks under the stage ladder there, and her pre-concert meal also is always the same: thirteen items, of which seven chicken nuggets, five apple slices, and one strawberry shake. Appearance Catty is a black werecat with long, pink hair and pink eyes. In her own words, she loves "big, flashy, larger than unlife outfits because they are ghoulishly glitzy, creeporifically cool and fangsolutely fun!" Story of Joining the Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High. They even jammed Catty's microphone and ruined 5 of her best dresses, but the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt Hyde. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie Stein and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. 'Relationships on the Team' Friends *'Sora': Catty and Sora develop a strong friendship real fast after they made a pefect success on their first mission. *'Lock, Shock, and Barrel:' Soon when the trio made up for their prank on Catty, on her 5 dresses. They form a band with a few of the othe members. *'Marceline:' As they form a new band, they even form a singing duet for their multi-world tour *'Hector:' Though Catty and Hector don't have anything in common, she is impressed by Hector's guitar playing. *'Boo-Lu Cerone:' As the drummer for Catty's new band, they become best friends *'Stitch:' Even though Stitch and Catty don't get along that much, they protect each other and make a great team in combat against enemies *'BMO:' BMO is like key board for Tecna and Princess Bubblegum, which Spongebob Squarepants also uses for Catty's band. *'Crona:' During rehearsal, Catty was happy to hear sweet words from Crona after he/she heard her music. Enemies *'Demyx:' As he likes music, he also makes fun of Catty's singing, which what makes them both sworn enemies. *'Slender Man:' Catty and the other Monster High students hate Slender Man, ever since he tried to kill them multiple times. *'Oogie Boogie:' When Oogie Boogie tried to take over the students and use them for evil and murder, but failed to after Sora snapped them out of Oogie's control. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Monster Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Sora's Team Category:Daughters Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Teenagers Category:School students Category:Lovers Category:Internet characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Ionic characters Category:B-Class characters Category:A-Class characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Charming (class) Yo-Kai Category:Zeno's Friends